clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Palace/Library/Lemmy's Land/The Freeze Gun by Lemmy Koopa
One morning, Lemmy woke up and stared out the window. Nobody had been out of their lands to steal anything because of the Mario brothers. But, then, he thought up a brilliant plan. "Aha," said Lemmy, "I will make a freeze gun, and when the Mario brothers come, I'll freeze them. So, he went down to breakfast and ate a hot bowl of Koopa stew, which is mushrooms in water. Then, he craftily stole some tools from Ludwig, went to his private room, and started working on his freeze gun. When Iggy came into Lemmy's room and asked, "What are you doing?", Lemmy covered up his work and said, "Oh, nothing." Finally, around 12 'o' Clock, Lemmy finished his masterpiece. "Ha," he said, "now I can freeze anybody I want! Now, who should I test it out on?" Just then, Ludwig came into Lemmy's room. "Aha," he said," So you are the one who took my tools." But before he could make another move, Lemmy froze him. "It works," cried Lemmy, "It really works!" So Lemmy took a bunch of his evil allies and started on a rampage in Ice Land. First, he froze the real ruler of Ice Land, Chin Chilley, into a block of ten feet thick ice. Then, he went to all the stores in Ice Land and stole their entire inventory. Next, he robbed all the banks of their money. During this whole rampage, anybody who got in Lemmy's way was immediately frozen. Last, but not least, Lemmy unfroze Ludwig and forced him to build the best doomship he could possibly make, which he did. "Ha," Lemmy said, " no one can stop me now.' Meanwhile, in Mushroom Land, Mario and Luigi were watching a show on television about a guy who had a freeze gun. In the show the Marios found out what to do against freeze guns. The show was science fiction, since freeze guns had not existed. They didn't know there was a Koopa on the loose with a real freeze gun. Just then, Princess Toadstool and Toad rushed in and said that there was some one creating a disturbance in Ice Land by stealing everything and freezing everybody, including King Chin Chilley. They also said that witnesses also said the villain looked like a young child who was riding on a ball. "Aha," said Mario," it must be Lemmy {Hip} Koopa, trying to retake over Ice Land." "But he also has a freeze gun," said Princess Toadstool. "Freeze gun or no freeze gun,'' said Luigi, "we will beat him anyway, right Mario?" "Right Luigi," said Mario, and off they went. When they got to Ice Land, they saw that everything was one great big mess. There were no goods in stores, no money in banks, and a mess of people all over the road. This most be Lemmy's doing, said Mario. "Look, there are his ball tracks, in the snow, so all we have to do is follow them and we will get to his doomship. And follow them they did until they reached Lemmy's doomship. "Aha, we got you now, Lemmy," said Mario. " Not so fast," said Lemmy, " First you have to get through my minions." But, after a lot of fighting, and a lot of jumping, they defeated Lemmy’s goombas and Koopa troopas. "Now, it's your turn, Lemmy," said Mario. "Maybe so," said Lemmy "But I won't be so easy to beat.'' And, with that, he turned on his freeze gun full blast at Mario and Luigi. "This is for all the times you have defeated me," he said. Fortunately, Mario and Luigi had remembered what they had seen on television and with long, timely jumps, avoided the rays of the freeze gun. Finally, after a lot of jumps Mario landed on Lemmy, making him fall off his ball. Immediately after, Mario took and returned the stolen goods and money. Then he forced Lemmy to unfreeze all the mushroom citizens, starting with King Chin Chilley, which Lemmy did. Then, Mario destroyed Lemmy's doomship and threw Lemmy, ball and all, through a warp pipe to Dark Land. It wasn't until too late that Mario realized that Lemmy still had his freeze gun. As Lemmy went through the warp pipe he said to himself, "I'll get you for this, Mario brothers. But, at least I still have my freeze gun. I'll get them next time." After a long warp, Lemmy fell in his bed, just in time for bed, which Lemmy eagerly did. But, all night, while he dreamed, he thought, 'I hate you Mario Brothers!' The End Category:Lemmy's Land